


The best kind of love

by krystalskyes



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love, mature scene, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalskyes/pseuds/krystalskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumped on the side of the road by a furious ex, who does Lola meet in an old hotel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best kind of love

"Get out of my car". I stared in silence, not believing my now ex-boyfriend was telling me to get out of his car in the middle of nowhere, whilst it was pouring down and thundering outside. Not to mention extremely late. This was the man who had said he'd loved me for two years.  
"Jake, I'm sorry okay? We can talk when we get back to the hotel please-"  
"How dare you break up with me on our holiday?" he said, his voice rising in indignation. I bit my lip. He was right to be angry. We'd come to Ireland together for a romantic holiday. I hadn't known before our plane took off from New York that I wasn't in love with him anymore. That there was no passion. That he only put me down and that as a couple we were failing miserably.  
"I know the timing wasn't right. Jake please, we can talk about it-"  
"Get out of my care. NOW." He had such anger in his eyes as he stopped the car. I reached for my suitcase at the back and stepped out into the rain. He's going to turn back I thought, as his car sped off down the dirt road. I was in the middle of nowhere. I checked my phone. 8% of battery left. And it was 10pm. I turned my GPS on and was alerted that there was a small hotel a kilometre away. I began to walk, getting soaked by the rain. I wasn't even crying. I wasn't sad. I was livid. Didn't he care about me being safe? What if I was murdered out here?My heels were carving into my foot, blistering the skin. My suitcase was getting extremely heavy to keep holding. At last I saw the welcoming light of a small hotel. Ireland was truly beautiful, too bad I hadn't been able to enjoy it.  
I knocked on the door and a small man opened it up.  
"Good God, what are ye doin' out in the rain?" he said in a thick Irish accent. I swallowed and bit back tears. I brushed my long dark hair out of my face so he could see I wasn't some lunatic.  
"Uh, my boyfriend and I got into an argument, and he left me on the side of the road" I said quickly.  
His green eyes widened alarmingly.   
"He's not Irish is he?" he said indignantly.  
"No, um he's American like me." I said, hoping there would be a room here for me.  
"I can't believe yer luck lass. But we have no rooms left here tonight" he said, his bright eyes sad.   
"We can get you some fresh clothes though" he tried to make me feel better. I looked around the warm lobby, and saw a tall man sitting on one of the chairs. He had heard the conversation.  
"Doug, she can stay with me, it's fine" he said, his voice smooth and deep, the kind you wanted to hear again. He stood up and walked over. He had big blue eyes and fair hair, with a hint of a beard. He smelt distinctly male and his cheekbones were thrown into sharp relief by the light. He was breath taking. I felt my heart seize up in my chest. How on earth was this man having an effect on my by just standing there?  
"I'm Tom" he smiled, such a sweet, adorable smile. He extended his hand. It was warm and big as I shook it. I mentally cursed my hands for being so cold and clammy.  
"I'm Lola" I said, trying to focus and smile back. My mind was going into overdrive.  
"You can stay in my room. Its quite spacious and its extremely cold outside you really can't afford to be wandering around" he said. He was genuine, and Doug seemed to be okay with it.  
He followed me up the stairs until we reached his room. Room 4. There were literally five rooms in the whole hotel. Tom told me it was an inn.  
"Where are you from?" I asked him. He looked so familiar, but I just didn't know where I'd seen him before.  
"I'm British. I'm staying here because we're shooting a film nearby." He explained. His room was quite spacious as he'd said. There was a large king sized bed and he'd kept the room neat. A teacup rested on the bedside table as well as some books.   
"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, I can pay you in the morning or something"-  
"Please, there's really no need. It's one night and this room is so huge I will hardly notice you are here" he said kindly.   
"Well thanks again" I smiled, desperately trying to seem like my life hadn't just fallen apart.   
"You should start seeing better men by the way" he joked with a twinkle in his eye. I blushed, not knowing what he must think of some strange woman who was dumped on the side of the road by her ex boyfriend. Was that trashy? I had no idea.  
"I actually broke up with him, and he was mad, so yeah, that's why this all happened." I explained quietly. A look of sympathy crossed over his handsome features.  
"Did you want to take a shower or something?" he asked. I blushed again, for some reason imagining him naked.  
"Um, that would be good" I said awkwardly. This situation was beyond weird. I was getting increasingly attracted to a kind man who had just offered me a place to stay for the night. I got some clean clothes out of my suitcase and my toiletries and went into the bathroom. I locked the door too, not willing to make this any more awkward than it was going to be. The hot water soothed me and I quickly sorted through my thoughts. So I was attracted to this guy. Who cares? it was already midnight. I'd wake up early tomorrow morning and leave him a thank you note and get into the city to find a proper hotel until my flight back to New York. And I realised another thought was bugging me. Where had I seen him before? I dried off, my hair still soaking wet. This man had never seen my hair dry I thought wryly. I put on my pyjamas and walked out. Tom was on his side of the bed already dressed in pyjamas. He really was such a gentleman. I climbed in on the other side.   
"I'm so tired, I'm just going to sleep now" I said to him and he nodded, the lamp still on his side. He was reading.  
"Would you like me to close the lamp?" he asked. I shook my head. I always needed a bit of light to sleep anyway. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Even though I was extremely tired, something about being near this man, feeling his warm body so close to mine was making me buzz. I realised I wasn't going to get much sleep. I turned over and caught Tom looking at me. I blushed again. Seriously, no one had made me blush this much since I was in high school. I was 25 now and perfectly capable of holding my own. He smiled and blushed too. Was he feeling what I was feeling?  
"Were you watching me sleep Tom?" I said sarcastically.  
"You are quite beautiful" he said, in that melodic voice of his.  
Now I really blushed. He thought I was beautiful. Even with my bedraggled hair and rain soaked skin. He was beyond beautiful.  
"Wow, you invite me up here and compliment me. It must be my lucky day" I joked again. If I gave into the mood, getting increasingly more erotic with the pouring rain on the window and the warm glow of the fireplace, I might not have been able to not touch him. Those lips, they looked like they could make me feel a lot.   
"Maybe its my lucky day" he said, his voice considerably lower.  
I moved closer to him. I was with a hot, kind and caring man, for one night only, recently single and feeling very attracted to him. Why wasn't it a good idea not to sleep with him again? I reached over and touched his arm, feeling tense muscles. My attraction to him was amplified. I snuggled up against him and heard him let out a breath.   
"Lola, you might regret starting something like this", he said softly. I just couldn't believe I was having an effect on him like this. My ex used to want me to be a porn star anytime we had sex. That's all it ever was to him. Just sex for him, and nothing really for me.  
"Tom, we're both adults, in this room for one night. What is there to regret?" I asked him letting those big blue eyes wash over me and meet my deep brown ones. He bent down and caught my lips into his. He was the perfect kissed, and I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I parted my lips and our tongues met. A part of me was panicking over what was happening, and the other more dominant part told me to shut up and enjoy this, because oh it was enjoyable.

Tom's kisses and low moans made me forget anything that was on my mind. I could barely remember my ex kissing me. This was otherworldly. I remembered to kiss him back and smiled when he groaned low. He was on top of me and i could feel his muscled arms and his eyes on me. He left kisses all over my body. He was big, and when he was finally inside me I couldn't even remember my own name. How could I be so sexually compatible with a man I had just met? The rest of the night was incredible. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, and he made me see stars. 

The next morning, I woke up to see Tom sleeping peacefully next to me. His arm was extended around me and I blushed remembering all the things those hands and that body had done to me the night before. I crept out of bed and gathered my clothes. I brushed my teeth and stared at myself in the mirror. I was practically glowing. Amazing what mind blowing sex could do for a girl. I tied my knotted hair into a bun and looked at Tom lying on the bed. He was so beautiful. I left him a note.

Tom, that was one of the best nights of my life. Good luck with the movie and thank you for everything  
\- Lola.

It was short and sweet, but lets face it, I had to get out of there. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face for the whole day. I actually smiled at strangers. I felt like i was in some bizarre Disney movie.

5 months later…

I put the popcorn down and settled into the chair. I was with Jack, a sweet guy from my work, back in New York. I hadn't quite got Tom off my mind, but it was time to stop pining. I looked over at Jack and smiled. He had bought our tickets, such a gentlemen. He was obsessed with superhero movies, so we were going to watch Thor 2. I had never seen the first one, but since I had made Jack watch the Notebook with me this was only fair. The lights dimmed and the movie began. A couple of minutes in. I nearly choked to death on my popcorn. Jack looked over, concerned.

"Jack, who is that?" I asked, my heart racing, my vision blurring.  
"Loki?" Jack said nonplussed.  
"No, the actors name!" I said quickly.  
"Oh um Tom Hiddleston. He said.


End file.
